Addicting Vision
by xxandlovesaidno
Summary: Based on Blue bloods..Jack's thought on the girl with the blue eyes and were his loyalties lay


"Another day of school long and gone," Jack sighed as he got home to his room. Of course, his room didn't look like any normal teenager decorated in dark medium blue color walls with gold trims around the corners, a flour plaster bed in the middle of the room and few random pieces of modern art that could only be bought in private auctions.

He never took much notice in his room frequently it changed when his mother found that it wasn't on check with the latest trends.

He decided to change out of his clothes into his pajamas, he didn't feel like going anywhere and laded on his bed.

Another day of trying to ignore the girl of his dreams. It irradiated him that he couldn't speak to her at all. Jack thought as he started clenching his bed sheet s almost ripping them to shreds.

She intoxicated him, her eyes were always on his mind. It drove him insane that he couldn't take it anymore.

"_Blue, Azul, Bleu, Blu"_

Her eyes were in every thought of his and their color in every language he knew. Her eyes were so hypnotizing they were so pure and innocent.

His sister would never understand why he was so attracted to her. She was different, inviting, desirable, so tempting – forbidden.

The light had always caught his eye as well as everyone knew. In each of his past lives there was always that one that represented what he thought of his salvation. The same person which he thought came back to save him this time around. He knew very well that Schuyler wasn't the girl from his flashbacks but her mother.

How could he have been so naive that he did not notice the difference any sooner. The eyes were everything the difference in the eyes was apparent. Allegra's her eyes were green like the earth the grass, she was mother nature. Yet Schuyler had blue eyes like the sky, the home he once knew.

"This was all wrong", Jack said as he got up from his bed and started pulling his hair out. He walked towards his window and opening the curtains. It was a beautiful day in New York it was warm and the sky was blue.

"_Blue, her eyes"_

Immediately, Jack closed the curtains to return to his dark room and threw himself in the side couch of his room.

He shouldn't be thinking about her at all. Mimi already knows about his affection towards Schuyler. He couldn't do this to Mimi after all the lifetimes they both have been through, she was and is always there waiting for him patiently at the end of everyday. He knew for a fact that he loved her because he literally begged Schuyler to save Mimi during her trail. She was always there forgiving his mistakes and temptations.

However, he had this feeling that he to do choose between the girl of his life or the girl of his dreams.

He couldn't turn his back on his family of Mimi. His connection and devotion was eternal and beyond. At the end of the day, he will always care for her, she was a part of his soul- the person that completed him. Jack knew that he couldn't just leave her behind.

He needed air, he felt that he was sufficating in his room. Jack dressed quickly not caring what he was wearing and ran down the stairs.

"Sir, where are you going?" one of the maids asked but it was to late, he was out of the door.

New York was very lively today all the people walking in every directions, he evied them for they all knew where they were heading. They had a destination somewhere they wanted to be or be with.

Jack let his feet take him where ever they wanted to lead him. He didn't care where he was walking to but his senses kept from bummping into people or poles. It was as if he was doing a ballet by dodging on the people.

Little did he know that his feet stop right in front of a bench. Jack looked to his left and noticed little kids playing with ballons and to his right were people just walking around.

"Central Park", he whispered looking at an elderly couple as they walked by.

"Jack?"

He looked up to see blue eyes staring right into him.

"Schuyler"

She was right there in a curled up on the bench, her eyes were puffy as if she was crying. Her pale sking looked even whitter with the redness of her eyes.

He went to sit next to her.

"Hi", she choked.

"Are you okay?" , he said as he faced her. _ "Why is she crying, angels shouldn't be crying. Thats what she is an angel, not damned by choice but by unruling fate."_

Starled by his question she sat up right and started wiping her tears off.

"Don't worry about me you should go before Mimi finds out that your here with me", Schuyler said rapidly pretending to smile. Jack was staring her in disbilef that she had just said that.

Jack couldn't stand it anymore being apart from her, she was always in his thoughts, and seeing her sad.

All of the sudden he put his arms around her small fragil body. He expected her to be warm but she was icy cold and her tears started to fall again.

As he hugged her tighter trying to give off some of his warmth, "No, I'm right where I belong", he whispered into her ear.

**The End**


End file.
